mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Drunk Panda/Why Alfred Hedgehog?
So, at first, I will probably look like a weirdo to you, but who isn’t? Kor when is no one reading this. First time, I met Alfred Hedgehod was last year, about summer holidays I think (it was probably even sooner, but I don’t remember that), on Minimax. But my full “obsession”, if you want to call it that way, started this autumn. I really don’t know what happened to me, but I started this Wiki. I started making wallpapers of Alfred Hedgehog and started feel differently. It was, similar like if you feel for love with nice girl (happened to me once, but broke my heart early), every evening when I was turning of my computer, I was saying goodbyes to them and was welcoming with them first time a managed to get to computer another day. Every since that, my biggest wish was to be with them. To go sleep one day, and woke up at Gnarly Woods tomorrow, with Alfred, Camille and Milo waiting on me behind doors, to help them solve mysteries. Boy, I even wished to die, so I could appear in some pararel dimension with them. (And still wishing) No, don’t take me wrong, I am not some kind of Emo or Goth, (they are weirdoes, but alright guys, I got few good friends between them) I’m just not afraid of death, there is no reason for it. I’m just seeing world differently than others. Damn, I think I turned away a bit, I wanted to tell you why I’m so fascinated about Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog. To tell the truth, I’m not sure myself. Is it because they are such a cute? Maybe. Is it because I love animals? (And not roasted, and with sauce like others) Maybe. But maybe it is because they have a real, strong friendship. And that is something I actually didn’t have. No, I had two best friends, when I was a kid. But if I think back about it now, it wasn’t real friendship. I don’t want to discus about it here, its off-topic, maybe some other time. However, this “friendship” ended when I was in eight grade. We stopped to hang out and such. Only time when I saw and talked with them, was in school. So, I probably wanted to have really great friends, who wouldn’t betray me for some reason. I made some new friends, while I’m studying right now. They are great, they are funny and would help me if I needed to, but we don’t have much in common, (other than drinking, joinery and weapons) and I see them only in school, as they live really far away. Damn it, I turned away again. But what I wanted? Yes. So, I just wanted to have such a great friends, to experience something different. Admit it, this world is ugly, and boring, and peoples are corrupted, I don’t like it here. Gnarly Woods is a great place, just for me. (As I love forests and animals) I know it’s all made for kids, but that is a reason, why I love it so much, as I’m still little kid in my heart (Despite I’m six-teen years old). I would give anything, to be there with all these cute characters. I’m even looking for a craftsman, who could make an Alfred, Camille and Milo, as stuffed animals. I even cried few times, that I’m not with them. Well, cried is not a right world. I was just flowing tears and feeling sad. I can’t cry normally for two years, it’s probably because of my nature. But, why exactly Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog? Well, I fell for many other games and serials like that. As Ratchet and Clank, Legend of Kay, Sly Cooper, Slayers anime, The VG Cats, Ying, Yang, Yo! The Small Giant and many others, why not them? Why just Alfred Hedgehog? This, I don’t know. It just has… something that charmed me. Something that I don’t know how to describe. Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog will always have a giant and special place in my heart, no matter what. Well, that will be probably everything, I wanted to say. I know, you will probably take me as a freak now, but hey! It’s your opinion, and I’m not taking him from you. We are all freaks actually, someone is doing weird dances, someone is listening to weird music and someone is masturbating. What’s the difference? So, this was my turn, now it’s yours. I would like to hear, if you are also such a freak to Alfred Hedgehog, as me :) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Blog posts